


Tree Boy

by RumpleStumple



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Child Abuse, Consensual Underage Sex, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumpleStumple/pseuds/RumpleStumple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tattoos.<br/>In this realm they are the culmination of love. Soulmates are bound to one another by these markings, they uncover intimate emotions even in the most frigid of hearts. Two halves of a soul seek out perfect harmonization after being scattered after death. This is a story of how Wallace Arcangelo and Nicolas Brown fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This the first fanfic I've written in a couple years so, I'm kinda rusty. Please leave comments telling me your thoughts. Good or bad, I appreciate constructive criticism. The bold is Nicolas talking out loud btw. Please Enjoy!

**Tattoos.**

In this realm they are the culmination of love. Soulmates are bound to one another by these markings, they uncover intimate emotions even in the most frigid of hearts. Two halves of a soul seek out perfect harmonization after being scattered after death. This is a story of how Wallace Arcangelo and Nicolas Brown fall in love.

* * *

 

**Wallace Age: 11**

      Wallace wakes to the soft patter of raindrops against his window pane. He stirs and rolls over to face his window and observes the gloomy and gray skies. Most would consider weather akin to this a nuisance however, Wallace basks in the gentle comfort of the steady repetition of rain droplets hitting pavement and the nondescript color of stormy clouds. He rubs the sleep out of eyes and strolls over to the en suite bathroom, the soft smack of bare feet against tile accompany him as he approaches it. Wallace flips the switch for the light and winces as it stings his tired eyes and shrugs off his silk pajamas. Placing the plug in the drain he turns on the tap to let hot water fill the tub, adding expensive soaps and oils that his lavish upbringing provided him and brushed his teeth. Wheeling around to face the floor length mirror he takes in his form, he still retains a soft belly from childhood and being fed well, legs soft almost feminine, arms long and lanky then, his back where his tattoo has been since his birth. He runs pale fingers across the tribal tattoo, his fingers following the obsidian curves of the elegant yet garish design. He contemplates what his soulmate will be like, if they are a boy or girl, how tall they are, and how happy they will make one another. Wallace smiles and shakes his head, he couldn’t care less about the trivial things and reminisces about all the tales of love his aunts and uncles shared during Christmas. He couldn’t wait to experience the intense feelings of adoration between his soulmate and himself. Giving his tattoo one last glance, he dips himself into the steamy water and reclines until his back hits the side of the tub and enjoys warmth until the water raises high enough for his liking. Grabbing a sponge and squirting soap onto it, he begins to cleanse himself beginning with his shoulders and ending with his feet. Following that, he washes his hair, unplugs the tub, and towels off. Wallace slips on some plaid slacks, a button down, blazer, and tie. Dressings to the nines is commonplace in the Arcangelo household or rather manor.                              

      He heads to the dining room for breakfast and finds a covered platter waiting for him on the oak table. It contains eggs benedict, fruit salad, and some orange juice; rather plain compared to what his parents usually eat. It’s not rare that his father, foster mother, and half-brother eat without him; due to his diluted lineage he is neglected more often than one would think, that statement in and of itself is painfully truer than Wallace would prefer it to be. Frowning, he waves his hand to dismiss the negative train of thought and sits down to eat. While savoring his meal, Wallace gazes outside towards the Oak tree located in the rear of the house; he has seen this sight numerous times, that is, until his eyes settle on a boy with a katana who’s resting beneath the tree. Curiosity piqued, he grabs an umbrella and hurries outside to investigate.                                          

**Nicolas Brown Age: 10**

Nicolas’ eyes were closed and he couldn’t hear so he didn’t detect the boy standing over him. Feeling the rain stop and a frantic tap on his shoulder he opened his eyes to meet an exasperated looking boy.

He could make out the words “calling… you…or minutes” forming from his lips, the sentence “I’ve been calling you for four minutes” clicked in his mind.

**“ I.. ant ear”** he enunciated roughly.Wallace’s cheeks turned scarlet out of sheer embarrassment realizing the boy was deaf.

“Well you shouldn’t sleep outside when you can’t hear, that’s stupid” he turned his head and huffed, cheeks still tinged pink.

Sighing, Wallace quirked a delicate eyebrow and put a hand on his hip

“ Why are you in my yard anyways?” **“ hav no wher to go”** was the despondent response.

“Wait, do you know happened to your family?’' he queried.

Tears began to form in Nicolas's eyes, the mention of the word “family” bringing heart ache with it. Trying to wipe them away and desperately failing, after a moment he could see crouched knees in his view. Looking up Nicolas witnessed the most heartwarming smile, his stomach felt strange and he found it harder to breathe. Wallace held out a handkerchief still smiling and Nicolas gently took it and wiped his tears, he noted the soft material of the fabric, no doubt expensive. From the newfound close proximity, Nicolas could see just how attractive Wallace was from his sandy blond hair, to his cerulean eyes, and his smooth mouth, “pretty” was the word that described Wallace best he decided. A blush was crawling its way up Nicolas’ neck and became more pronounced when Wallace took his hand, placed it on his heart and stated

“Family doesn’t have to be by blood, it’s here in the heart and I can be your family if you’d let me”.

Nicolas thought back to his unfortunate past and then looked at the boy in front of him who could possibly provide him with happiness.

Figuring out he had nothing to lose he nodded his head and Wallace gave another million watt smile “Excellent!”.

This was the beginning of two halves of a soul joining once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is finally up! I hope you enjoy :). Alex is serving as a close friend and a sort of mother figure for Wallace. Her job in the household is to run errands and is the head of the servants, maids, butlers, etc. She basically makes sure everyone does their job properly. Please feel free to leave constructive criticism and comments on the story thus far, I'd appreciate it very much. Have a nice day!

Wallace and Nicolas crowd underneath the umbrella as they amble back to the house. The scent of sandalwood and vanilla musk still lingers from the blonde’s bath earlier this morning.  Nicolas attempts to be inconspicuous about raising his nose to get a better whiff, a smell that he would soon find to be agonizing to live without.

**Wallace**

Wallace was humming softly, simply elated to _finally_ have a friend , his parents’ prejudice regarding public school meant that he was required to be homeschooled by a private tutor which ended up with Wallace never having a friend. 

Whipping his head to examine his companion, he notices that Nicolas damn near broke his neck trying to snap his head back forward, eyes frantically trying act as if he hadn’t been looking.

“Hmph” the blonde’s mouth turned up in one corner.

How _cute_ was the thought that went through his mind, almost giddy that he made the other boy flustered, though he didn’t quite know why.

Suddenly feeling mischievous and goofy, he dashed towards the French doors and faced Nicolas.

“Voila! Welcome to the humble abode of Arcangelo!"

**Nicolas**

Nicolas couldn’t exactly comprehend the words coming out of his mouth, they were “too big” as the brunette simply put it. He could tell it was a grandiose statement if the way Wallace’s arms were posed above his head was anything to go by. That didn’t matter though, what _did_ matter was when Wallace kneeled before him, settled a chaste kiss on his tanned hand.

“ I hope you have the most pleasurable stay ~”

Nicolas could’ve died. 

Once again he couldn’t decipher the words exiting the boy’s mouth however, he _did_ notice the way Wallace peered up at him through long eyelashes and how soft lips caressed each syllable. His pants started to feel confining and not because of the rain soaked cargoes sticking to his legs, thankfully his shirt was baggy enough to cover his crotch.

**Wallace**

Wallace chuckled at his own silliness and tugged on the shorter boy’s arm to lead him into the kitchen, unaware of the situation he created. He was suddenly jerked back by what felt like a grown man, he turned his head to find the apprehensive looking brunette.

Wallace’s eyebrows furrowed, the small boy was _immensely_ stronger than he looks.

  _That’s weird._ He thought, perplexed. Nicolas probably weighed 70 pounds when _wet_ at best.

He finally understood when he pointed down at his mud caked boots.

“ **Dir..ty”** he announced as he peered at both his and Wallace’s foot prints.

Wallace was about to pacify his worries by telling him the maids will get it later when the soft click of heels interrupted them.

**Alex age: 25**

“Wallace, who’s your guest?’’ she inquired curiously. Taking in the neglected state of his being, she began to worry.

“This is my new friend! I don’t know his name yet because he’s death and can’t really talk well.  I also think he was abandoned because I found him under the tree. But, that’s okay I decided he could stay here” he explained excitedly.

“Wallace, I don’t your father would-”.

“Alley-chan, I have a good feeling about this. Please let him stay, we could keep it a secret from father”.

This was **dangerous** territory **,** and for both parties she was aware of how callous Mr. Arcangelo truly was. That man could give the devil himself a run for his money. She didn’t miss how after a night of drinking, Wallace would return with gruesome bruises and if Mr. Arcangelo had an exceptionally terrible night, broken bones.  Alex loathed the fact that everyone turned a blind eye the blatant child abuse, other servants didn’t even blink as Wallace limped around the manor.

Alex would visit Wallace and sit with his head positioned in her lap, stroking his hair and just cried with him.  They would sob for themselves, each other, their inability to stop it and everything else. Releasing all the pent up anger and anguish that would inevitably need an outlet. 

After their eyes were thoroughly red rimmed and almost swollen shut, she would head down to the kitchen and fix Wallace and herself what they deemed the “desolate shrimp scampi” that was exceedingly rich and had apple pie for dessert.  Then, she would sing Wallace a lullaby until he fell asleep in her arms and would return to her chambers.

She had never seen such fire and pure determination in Wallace’s eyes before, this lead to her ultimate answer.

“Okay, but it is dire that we keep this between us.”

 Wallace cheered and pulled everyone into a hug.

She hadn’t seen her young master this happy in a very _very_ long time.

The feeling of impending doom couldn’t escape her, they were treading on thin ice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I apologize for the late update, I was visiting family. Please enjoy this next chapter and feel free to leave comments so I can know how you're feeling about the story :). Have a good day~

**Wallace**

Flopping down onto his mattress, Wallace rolled onto his back and let out a sigh, he absentmindedly listened to the white noise of Nicolas showering while reminiscing about today’s events.

* * *

 

 

_After Alex had decided to let Nicolas stay, she sat down with the two boys and laid down some basic rules to prevent anyone from finding out about Nicolas._

_1\. Nicolas can leave his and Wallace’s room after the servants have returned to their quarters for the day._

_2\. Nicolas must leave their room with either Alex or Wallace as to avoid the other Arcangelo residents from knowing of his existence._

_3\. Dr.Theo must know about Nicolas to check up on Nicolas’ health occasionally._

_4\. Delico must know about Nicolas because he is Alex’s right hand man and her chauffeur._

_5\. It’d be best if Nicolas left his sword in the room._

_6\. Alex would request the other maids to stop cleaning Wallace’s room so, she could do it personally._

_7\. Lastly, be cautious._

_Due to Nicolas’ inability to read (Wallace thought he should fix that), Alex had to draw pictures to illustrate the rules for Nicolas, he had no problem understanding them because Alex was an excellent drawer. She then proceeded to draw all the people who bustled about the manor for Nicolas with their name under the sketch._

_**Alex** _

_“These are the rest of the Arcangelo family members” she smiled mischievously as she drew devil horns on all of them._

_“This is Doug and Nina”. Doug was the chef that catered to the Arcangelo’s and Nina was the head of gardening. The corner of her mouth crinkled when she drew his floppy dreads and the extravagant flower that always found its way into the young woman’s hay colored locks. She glanced up at the brunette, his eyes roaming the charcoal lines with wonder. This puffed up her ego quite a bit. After a while, Wallace grew impatient and snatched the paper from Alex’s grasp as she had just began Delico’s jawline._

_“H-hey-“, she choked out trying to get her sketch back._

_“You can stop showing off your art skills now. I mean it is the 21st century for Christ’s sake, just let me show him on the IPad. You’re cutting into precious time that I could be using to get to know him”, Wallace crossed his arms with a pout._

_“I guess I did go a little over board, it’s refreshing to have someone appreciate my art”, Alex scratched the back of her head nervously._

_Even though Wallace appreciated her art, he saw it many times over the course of Alex’s employment, and it became blasé to him._

_She stood up “Okay, okay, I’ll let you show him although those were some grade-A sketches”, she smirked._

_Wallace just rolled his eyes and grabbed the IPad to show the boy the rest of the people. Her stomach rumbled, she had skipped breakfast this morning because nightmares from the previous night had made her ill._

_“Want some lunch Wallace?” she asked while scooting her chair back to come to her full height. She witnessed Wallace make an eating gesture towards the boy and he nodded shyly._

_“Then it’s settled! Please whip up something Alley-chan.”_

_“Sure thing, I'll start it now”._

_The boys’ position in relation to the way Alex was facing while cooking allowed her to survey the duo interacting. The brunette’s back faced her and she saw his blade, a query of why a boy of his age would need to carry a weapon in the first place floated through her head and she began to feel troubled about his past. A faint marking on his back was visible through his slowly drying shirt, it was a soul mate marking and the feeling of having seen it before couldn’t escape her. The beginnings of blonde hair was forming in her mind when her train of thought was derailed by Wallace’s over the top sigh that cut through the air._

_“Earth to Alley! My friend is starving over here!” he waved his hands around the brunette frantically._

_“ Y-yes here you go Wallace” plating a pair of Monte-Cristo sandwiches she delivered them to the boys along with some fresh apple juice in courtesy of Nina._

_“ **Tha-nk you** ” the brunette bowed his head and looked at her, his dark eyes bore into Alex with such intense gratitude you would’ve thought she was a genie that had granted him all of his three wishes. _

_“Your welcome, it was no problem. Eat up!” Alex aimed a soft smile towards him._

_She received a faint one in return. As she watched the two boys eat she began sketching the boys and herself. Soon, the image of the trio playing hide and seek in the garden began to reveal itself. Dragging a line beneath the image of the brunette, she handed the sketch pad to him._

_“Here, write your name” she looked at him with bright eyes._

_“ **N-ame**?” he examined the scene with one squinted eye curiously. _

_Alex could tell Wallace was thrumming with excitement by the way his knee was bouncing under the table. After a while, the boy took the pencil and wrote “Nicolas Brown”, the “N’s” were backwards and the handwriting was crude but, they got the point. “Nicolas...Brown...” the blonde rolled the name on his tongue, testing it out. He decided he liked it a lot, in fact it was perfect match for him._

_Alex furrowed her delicate brows in response to the surname, a feeling of suffocation twisted its way around her neck. She couldn’t place the origin of negative aura around this name._


End file.
